Shinobi of the Meian Blade
by FireFox09
Summary: Naruto becoming a Keyblade wielder is overused I know but I wanted to do one myself so here you go! Please give it a chance! Rated T might be M later!
1. Chapter 1: Inner Strength

_**Chapter 1: Inner Demon**_

Naruto Uzumaki a twelve year old boy with spiky blonde hair in an orange jumpsuit panted as he sat down after learning a technique called the Shadow Clone Jutsu from the scroll that Mizuki-Sensei told him about.

'_I did it!_' Naruto realized with a grin. '_I'm going to pass!_'

He let out a shout of laughter happy that he actually did it and he no longer needs to worry about not knowing how to make clones.

"Found you!" Naruto blinked and looked over to see a tanned young adult in a green Chunin vest with a scar across his nose. "It's all over!" He didn't look too pleased at all.

Naruto grinned. "Found me already Iruka-Sensei? Just in time I learned a new technique!"

"You stole the scroll of sealing just to learn a technique?!" Iruka shouted with the big headed Jutsu. "**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!**"

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Isn't this part of the test?"

Now Iruka looked confused. "Test? What test?"

"Mizuki-Sensei told me that if I take the scroll and learn a technique from it than I would be able to pass!" Naruto explained and Iruka's face turned from a look of confusion to understanding.

"We need to see the Hokage right now Naruto!" Iruka said before his eyes widened. "**LOOK OUT!**" He pushed Naruto out of the way and Naruto flew back as Kunai's came out of nowhere knocking Iruka back into the tool shed.

"I see that you found our little hideaway Iruka!" Mizuki said with an insane grin. He was wearing the same thing as Iruka but he had white hair.

"So that's the way it is huh?" Iruka asked with a pained expression. "I should've known."

"Naruto give me the scroll!" Mizuki shouted as Naruto stood there frozen in fear.

"Don't let him get the scroll!" Iruka shouted as he pulled the Kunai out of his leg. "It contains forbidden techniques that could put the village in great danger!"

Mizuki for his credit just laughed. "Naruto, Iruka is just worried about what you would do with the scroll! Everyone has been ever since twelve years ago!"

'_Twelve years ago?_' Naruto thought in pure confusion while Iruka looked scared.

"No Mizuki!" He shouted but his shouts only made Naruto's curiosity grow.

"What happened twelve years ago?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. "Why is everyone worried about me?"

"It was decreed twelve years ago that no one would tell you!" Mizuki said drawling it out. "Everyone here knows except for you!"

"**WHAT DO THEY KNOW?!**" Naruto shouted in impatience

"**STOP IT!**" Iruka cried out.

"Everyone knows that the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you!" As Mizuki said that Naruto's eyes widened and he took a step back. "That's right! The demon that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village is trapped inside your body! You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"I-I can't be!" Naruto was in denial as he stepped back.

"Didn't you think that it was strange how everyone treated you?" Mizuki asked in a sick, twisted smile. "Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive!"

'_Everyone hated me?_' Naruto thought clenching his fists. '_For something that I couldn't control? Why? Why does it have to be me?!_'

"Die Demon!" Mizuki threw a giant Shuriken at Naruto.

"Naruto get down!" That was all Naruto heard before he closed his eyes.

At the sound of something being torn he opened them before he saw Iruka over him with the giant shuriken in his back. "W-why?"

"… Because we're the same." Iruka admitted as he grimaced in pain. "When my parents died no one had time for me because they were so busy with their lives… So I did stupid things to get noticed but it hurts inside. Being alone and I should've been there for you more." A stream of tears flowed out of Iruka's eyes as he said that.

Having enough Naruto ran off as Iruka called him back.

'_I'm a monster._' He thought in fear. '_There's nothing else to be said!_'

Pretty soon he felt fatigue catching up to him so Naruto hid behind a tree with the scroll in his hands breathing loudly until he heard a thud on the other side so holding his breath Naruto peeked around the tree to see Iruka on the ground across from… Himself?!

"How did you know?" Iruka asked before in a puff of smoke Mizuki laid there. "That I wasn't Iruka?"

The fake Naruto smirked before changing into Iruka. "Because I'm Iruka!"

Mizuki looked pissed off. "Why are you defending that freak?! He's the one that wiped out your family!"

Naruto felt a pang of guilt on hearing that before Iruka said in pain. "I don't care what you say! You're not getting your hand on that scroll!"

"He just wants the scroll for his own power and uses! He will destroy the village!" Mizuki told Iruka. "That's how beasts are!"

"… You're right."

Upon hearing that Naruto's eyes widened before a few tears fell down his cheek. '_So it's true… Iruka-Sensei really does hate me… He thinks I'm a monster. Some sort of freak!_'

"That is how beasts are… But that's not how Naruto is!" Naruto's eyes widened again. "Naruto is one of a kind! He works hard and put's his whole heart into it! He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

Naruto felt tears sliding down his face in happiness that Iruka didn't think of him as some sort of freak.

Mizuki scoffed. "Do you really believe that sort of nonsense? Well then you're finished!"

That was when Naruto blacked out wishing with all his heart for a way to save Iruka.

He opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness as he felt like he was falling.

'_Am I dead?_'

"_**There is so little time.**_" A voice spoke up out of the darkness surprising Naruto.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked in pain.

"_**Listen.**_" The voice said. "_**Long ago, every world was connected and a warm light covered it. The people loved the light and at length, they began to fight over it. Darkness was born in the people's hearts. It swallowed many hearts and much light before it spread too far and the world disappeared into darkness.**_"

"What does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked in confusion. "And what do you mean by every world?"

"_**What indeed.**_" The voice sounded amused before it continued its story. "_**However inside the hearts of children there was still a tiny speck of light and thus gathering the fragments of light the children remade the world however, the world that was created is not all connected and is made of many small pieces.**_"

"Why?" Naruto asked curious about why it wasn't connected.

"_**Because true light was still asleep within the darkness.**_" The voice answered him. "_**But first you must choose your path!**_"

At that Naruto landed on a glass surface that stretched far and on the glass was a blonde haired girl about Naruto's age in a blue and white dress with flowers surrounding her but three stone pedestals rose up with a sword on one, a staff on the other and a shield on the last.

"_**Choose wisely!**_"

Naruto walked up to the sword first because he thought that it was cool looking. "_**The Power of a Warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible Destruction… Is this the power that you choose?**_"

He immediately dropped it as he heard terrible destruction. "No!" He protested his eyes in tears. "I refuse that power."

"_**Very well.**_" The sword went back to the pedestal so Naruto walked up and picked up the staff. "The Power of the Mystic. Inner Strength. A staff of wonder and ruin… Is this the power that you choose?"

"No." Naruto shook his head hearing ruin so he grabbed the shield.

"_**The Power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all.**_"

Naruto thought about that one since he didn't have any friends besides Iruka-Sensei before he remembered that he was in danger so he nodded. "I accept this one!"

"_**You've chosen the power of the guardian and turned your back on the power of the Warrior… Is this the path that you choose?**_"

Naruto nodded with newfound determination. "I do! Believe it!"

Then the strangest thing happened as the shield was covered in darkness before it turned into a blade that was shaped like a key for some odd reason but it was jet black with a red handle.

"W-what is this?" Naruto asked as he looked at it in awe.

"_**… Keyblade.**_" The voice said. "_**You let darkness enter your heart to come here looking to protect the one closest to you and you were tested… But the test is not over… Now you must fight!**_"

"Hold up! Fight?!" Naruto asked as a black shape that came up to his knee came out of the ground with large yellow eyes and it glared at Naruto twitching before it lunged so Naruto did the only thing that came natural.

He swung the Keyblade and as it cut through the creature a hiss sound was made and it disappeared into nothingness.

"What in the name of Kami was that?!" Naruto shouted into the air.

"_**Heartless… Once beings with potential they grew greedy and surrendered their hearts to darkness… You nearly became one when you entered this place but you have a strong will to resist turning into one so you have been granted the Meian Blade.**_"

Naruto frowned. "This blade is light 'and' darkness?" He blinked a few times in a comical fashion. "How does **THAT** work?!"

"_**Light cannot exist without Darkness and Darkness cannot exist without light they are forever intertwined and some Keyblades are either light or darkness but the Meian Blade is both which allows you to go to worlds that can't be touched by others.**_"

"World's that cannot be touched?"

Naruto swore that he heard the voice sigh in irritation. "_**Light Keyblade users can only go to worlds of light while Dark Keyblade users can only go to worlds of darkness but you can go to both.**_"

"What's the difference?" Naruto asked in annoyance, while he finds the Keyblade itself to look very badass he needs to get back to Iruka-Sensei.

"_**You will find out in time… Behind you!**_"

Naruto spun around to see more Heartless coming out of the ground so he readied the Meian Blade in one hand as they came at him so he dove out of the way and sliced up a Heartless to where it disappeared before cutting two down by doing a sweep slice.

A Heartless got lucky and clawed his back but Naruto just used the blade to cut it and after a bit he was panting as the Heartless were all gone. "How was that?" He asked with a grin.

"_**… Mediocre.**_" Naruto did a face plant. "_**But you are doing better than most wielders on their first try.**_"

The glass broke underneath him and Naruto opened his mouth to scream but no words came out before he found himself back in Konoha during the daytime.

"What?" Looking around Naruto saw Iruka walking towards him. "Iruka-Sensei?"

"What do you want out of life?" He asked with a smile.

"… To be accepted by everyone." Naruto told him.

"Is that what you really want?"

Then he heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Hinata Hyuga the shy girl from his class with a white hoodie and a blob of violet hair. "What's most important to you?" She asked without a stutter.

"My precious people." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Are they really worth so much?"

Finally he turned to see Sasuke Uchiha the boy with onyx hair that was shaped like a duck butt as he looked at him with cold eyes in his trademark blue shirt. "What are you afraid of?"

"… Being forgotten and ignored."

"_**You want acceptance, you value your friends and you're afraid of being forgotten… Is this the path you choose?**_"

"Yes." Naruto answered without hesitation. "It is!"

"_**Then your path is set! Prepare yourself!**_"

In a flash of light he was in a sewer like place. "Okay this is getting annoying." Naruto muttered as he looked around.

"**So you are here.**" A demonic voice spoke out.

Naruto flinched and looked forward to see a cage with a seal on it and he felt a deadly presence coming from the cage.

"**Come closer.**" The voice invited and Naruto listened but right as he walked closed huge claws shot out the bars but they stopped an inch from his face where they would've killed him if he was closer. "**Damn seal.**"

Looking in the shadows of the cage Naruto saw a huge animal with nine swishing tails.

'_… Wait nine tails?_' Naruto's eyes widened. "The Nine Tailed Fox!"

The Kyubi chuckled. "**You guessed correctly kit.**" The Fox sounded amused before eyeing the Meian Blade. "**Now this is interesting a Keyblade wielder as my Jailor.**"

Gripping the Keyblade tightly Naruto glared at the Kyubi. "So you're the reason that my life was a living hell!" He shouted as the Keyblade made darkness go up his arm.

"**Temper, temper!**" Kyubi taunted. "**Wouldn't want you to turn into a Heartless know would we? I still owe your mother that!**"

The darkness receded. "You know my mom?" Naruto asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"**Yes… Kushina Uzumaki was my vessel before that blasted Madra Uchiha used his Sharingan to try and control me yet he unleashed my fury on the village.**"

Now Naruto was shocked. "You mean you were forced to attack the Village?!"

"**That's what I just said Kit!**" Kyubi yelled in annoyance.

Naruto looked sheepish. "Sorry about that." He apologized. "But how does a guy like you get controlled?"

"**… I'M A GIRL YOU IDIOT!**"

Now Naruto was even more shocked. "**HUH?!**"

'_Whoa… I did not see that coming._'

But he shook his shock away. "Look Kyubi I need to get back to Iruka-Sensei! He's in trouble and I need to help him!"

The Kyubi looked at him. "**Kurama.**"

"Huh?"

"**My name is Kurama.**"

"… Oh." Naruto shook his head. "Kurama can you help me?"

After what felt like hours of silence Kurama nodded. "**Very well I will increase your powers but you will be forever changed!**"

Dark red aura seeped out of Kurama's cage and enveloped Naruto as he screamed in pain but when it receded he fell to his knees and when he looked into the water he gasped at what he saw.

Two fox like ears were sticking out of his blonde hair and he had a swishing fox tail as well as fox teeth… The whisker marks stayed though.

"What the hell?"

"**You've gained some of my power Kit.**" Kurama sounded tired. "**But I won't be seeing you for a while so make sure you don't die.**"

With that there was a flash of light and Naruto found himself back in the forest.

"You're finished!" Moving quickly Naruto head-butted Mizuki away from Iruka.

"Naruto-!" Iruka's eyes widened upon seeing the changes on Naruto.

'_What happened to him?_' Iruka thought in shock.

"You see Iruka?" Mizuki laughed. "The demon is controlling him!"

"No she's not!" Naruto growled out. "Kurama isn't controlling me! No one is!"

"She? Huh, who knew the demon was a girl." Mizuki shrugged before pulling two Kunai's out. "Oh well I'll finish you myself!"

"Try it!" Naruto held out his hand and in a mixture of darkness and light the Meian Blade appeared in his hand. "I'll return what you dish out ten-fold!"

'_That weapon!_' Iruka only heard of it in legends.

"A Toy?" Mizuki laughed before Naruto did a cross hand sign.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" He shouted and the clearing were filled with hundreds of him holding the Meian Blade.

Mizuki fell down in shock as he looked around seeing all the clones. "H-How?! The Clone Jutsu is your worst subject!"

Naruto chuckled. "It 'was' my worst subject!" He corrected him with a feral grin. "Now you're going down!" With that all the clones as well as the original rushed at Mizuki and if it wasn't for the fact that he was a backstabbing traitor (literally) Iruka would've felt sorry for him.

Once Mizuki was knocked out, with blood coming out of his nose and mouth and swollen eyes 'and' occasionally twitching limbs Naruto walked up to Iruka dispelling all the clones and the Keyblade at the same time.

"Iruka-Sensei, are you okay?" Naruto asked in a worried tone before he helped Iruka up, "Come on I'll get you to the Hospital!"

"That won't be necessary Naruto!" Upon hearing that new voice Naruto spun around with Iruka to see a man dressed in red bandages and wearing a red coat.

"Who are you?" Iruka demanded weakly.

The man smiled. "I go by Diz." He offered. "The Keyblade wielder can't go back to the village in his current state! They already believe him to the demon so what do you think will happen when they see him like this?"

Iruka hated to admit it but this Diz guy had a good point. "What do you think we should do then?" He asked deciding to see what this guy wanted.

"I'd say that the choice belongs to the Keyblade wielder!" Diz said looking at Naruto before holding out an armband with a glowing blue stone on it. "This is a piece of a star shard which will allow you to go to other worlds whenever the need arises."

"Other worlds?" Naruto eyes the armband cautiously. "But what about Iruka-Sensei?"

"The Anbu's are on their way." Diz said without hesitation. "They will heal Iruka but if they see you like this they will kill you before he could explain!"

"… Naruto take the Armband!" Iruka ordered him.

"What?!" Naruto looked at Iruka like he was insane. "But I can't run away!"

"You're not!" Iruka told him. "You're just staying out of trouble while I explain to the Hokage what happened and about your new appearance! I know that you will be back and I don't want the Anbu Black Op's to kill you without waiting for me to explain… But one last thing."

Iruka limped over to Mizuki's still twitching body before taking his headband and passing it to Naruto.

"You graduated!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock before he felt tears sliding down his face. "Iruka-Sensei… Thank you for believing in me!" Naruto hugged his teacher as he tied the headband around his forehead.

"Wear it with pride!" Iruka told him. "And be sure to tell me all about your adventure when you get back… Over Ramen!"

"It's a promise!" Naruto told him before Diz gave him the Armband and no sooner did it go on his wrist did it light up and he disappeared.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: Descent into Madness Part 1

_**Chapter 2: Descent into Madness Part 1**_

Naruto groaned as he landed on his stomach. "I really need to work on my landing." He muttered as he got up to see nothing but darkness. "Oh great."

He summoned his Keyblade and the tip lit up showing the inside of a mine.

"Well which way to go? Forward or backwards?" A voice rang out.

"Who's there?!" Naruto called out feeling like he should know that voice.

"It's been seven years has it not? Only by walking will you know the answer you seek!"

"Seven years?" Naruto thought for a bit but he couldn't recall what he was supposed to remember so with a shrug he walked to where he figured the beginning to the mine was.

As he walked he heard a voice. "Why have you pursued me to this desolate place?" An aged voice asked.

"To benefit from your wisdom!" A female voice answered back and Naruto narrowed his eyes because he felt like he knew that voice as well but he couldn't place it.

The aged voice chuckled. "Even blurred vision is valued by the blind. If I were clever would I cower in this slag heap?" The voice asked as Naruto peeked around the corner. "I'm not wise girl… I've just grown old."

What Naruto saw was an old gnome looking thing that was so skinny that you could see the bones but talking to the gnome was a teenage girl that looked two years older than Naruto in a blue and white dress with brown hair and green eyes.

The girl didn't give up, "I wish to get very small. No bigger than a mouse. Do you know how I might do that?"

The gnome smiled. "Only that? Oh yes, I could that… for a price!"

"I have nothing of value!" The girl said.

"What about your friend in the orange jumpsuit over there?" Naruto froze when he realized that the gnome saw him.

"Friend?" The girl looked over to see Naruto but she saw the Keyblade so she took out her knife and threw it at him thinking that he was going to attack.

"Whoa!" Naruto deflected the knife but she ran forward grabbing the knife and came in to stab him but Naruto rolled to the side before doing the ram seal. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke four of him appeared.

The girl looked surprised but she killed one of the clones with skill before Naruto came in using the flat side of the Keyblade to knock the knife out of her hand and grabbed it before jumping back.

She went to tackle him but Naruto held up his hands. "Time out! What are we fighting for?" He asked cautiously.

The girl looked surprised. "You weren't going to attack me?"

"No! I'm just trying to figure out where I am at the moment!" Naruto told her as he looked around.

"You're in Wonderland!" The girl answered with a nod. "And I'm Alice Liddell."

Naruto dropped his Keyblade in shock as he stepped back.

Alice looked confused at his behavior. "What is it?" She asked.

"O-O-Oneesan?!"

Alice frowned before she remembered that only one person called her that seven years ago. "Naruto?" She asked in shock before she frowned. "What are you doing back here?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't really know myself Oneesan."

"Don't call me that!" Alice hissed before she turned her back on him. "I haven't seen you for seven years and all of a sudden you're back?" She looked back at the gnome now ignoring Naruto. "Now what else were you going to say?"

"You have nerve your health. Mine are nearly gone. I've seen too much suffering… And I smoke too much you see." The gnome said.

"What must I do?" Alice said her anger subsiding but Naruto knew that she was still angry at him.

The gnome chuckled. "In the Card Guards compound a particulary rough Diamond holds the key. Retrieve it and I'll repay the favor."

Alice nodded but before she walked off a mangy looking grey cat appeared. "Hello Naruto! Alice!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Cheshire?! That was you guiding me here?"

"Yes because you and Alice are needed!" The Cat chuckled. "But will you work together or kill each other remains to be seen!"

"Why is he back here?" Alice asked refusing to say Naruto's name. "He disappeared for seven years!"

"I tried to come back." Naruto said but Alice cut him off.

"Oh I'm sure you have!" She said sarcastically.

'_Wow! Someone gained an attitude after seven years._' Naruto thought as he remembered how she was when he first met her.

_**~Flashback- Seven Years Ago~**_

_Five year old Naruto ran towards the training grounds as people were shouting insults at him as he ran by calling him a demon._

_ As he ran he felt tears going down his cheeks as he made it into the woods crying. He was just minding his own business when he saw that someone dropped something so he picked it up and gave it back to that person but as soon as they saw that it was him the person screamed and the villagers chased him._

_ "Why do they hate me?" Naruto cried as he leaned against a tree. "What did I do wrong?"_

_ As he cried he heard footsteps so he grew scared and hid only to see a rabbit run by in red coat. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"_

_ Naruto stopped crying at the absurdity of this scene because he knew for a fact that this wasn't normal. But he was curious so he followed the rabbit to see it go into a small Rabbit Hole so he bent down to look in only to misjudge how far he was leaning as he fell into the Rabbit Hole._

_ Screaming Naruto fell down pretty far only to slow down and he landed on his butt in a weird room where he saw the rabbit running through so he followed it and opened the door to see another door._

_ "Huh?" Naruto opened it to see yet another door. "Okay this is annoying!" The process kept repeating until he finally made it through. "How the heck is that possible?" He muttered before he walked through to see that everything was smaller than him even the door._

_ Blinking in shock Naruto walked around before he saw a thing of tea that wasn't there before and he felt thirsty so he drank it and in a few seconds he shrank down._

_ "… Is this a Genjutsu?" Naruto muttered remembering rumors that Ninja's could use them._

_ Shaking his head he walked through the door looking for the rabbit when he rounded the corner and bumped into someone. "Oof!"_

_ He was on his back in a daze when a voice broke through his thoughts. "Are you okay?"_

_ Shaking his head he opened his eyes to see a seven year old girl with brown hair but Naruto backed away expecting to be yelled at._

_ The girl giggled at his reaction. "It's all right I don't bite."_

_ Naruto still eyed the girl warily remembering how every time that he thought that he made a friend he was always chased away by that person's family._

_ The girl tutted. "I'm Alice!" She held out a hand._

_ After a bit Naruto took the hand. "N-Naruto." He said nervously._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Naruto sighed as he thought of that memory but Alice looked at him. "What has you smiling?" She asked sharply.

"Just remembering when we first met!" Naruto admitted with a laugh. "But… Are you sure this is Wonderland? I remember it being… Not like this."

"Well when you're gone for seven years." Alice huffed.

Naruto's eye twitched. "You are never going to let me forget that are you?"

Alice walked off so Naruto looked at Cheshire with a questioning look but he just grinned and disappeared so he sighed and followed Alice.

"Let's get one thing right Naruto!" Alice said calmly but she was still angry. "Once we find out what is wrong with Wonderland we will go our separate ways got it?"

Naruto nodded and now they were in a lighted part of the mine and Alice stared at him. "What?"

"Since when did you have Fox ears and a tail?" Alice asked curiously sounding like her old self for a second.

"… Since a few minutes before I came here again… The tail I'm still getting used to." Naruto muttered before they came to a stop in front of a mine cart. "What do we do here?"

"We go up." Alice said and she jumped on it so when Naruto followed it started to go up. "So what was that weapon you use?"

"Something called a Keyblade." Naruto muttered. "It's weird but thanks to it I'm able to go to other worlds which is how I'm here again."

Then the mine cart turned from an elevator to a roller coaster as they drove through. "**OH KAMI!**" Naruto shouted as he held on to the sides of the cart.

But Alice jumped off while Naruto stared at her in confusion before the cart went off the edge heading towards a pool of acid.

"…" Naruto did the Ram Seal. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" He made clones above him and jumped off their heads before making it back to the top panting in fear as he landed near the edge while Alice looked at him.

"You're duplicating ability is unique." She admitted.

"Yeah Shadow Clones are cool." Naruto told her before they fell into the acid and he received their memories. "**OH KAMI NOW I KNOW HOW IT IS TO BE BURNT ALIVE!**"

Then Alice threw her knife killing a Card Guard leaving Naruto looking at her in shock. '_She really has changed._'

The Alice that he knew would never do something like that… Then again the Alice that he knew would never attack someone with a knife.

Alice noticed Naruto looking at her. "What?"

Naruto held up his hands defensively. "Nothing!"

Then Cheshire appeared again. "52 pickup is a staple of juvenile humor. But when the deck slices and dices, it's no laughing matter." Then he disappeared.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "What the heck was he talking about?"

"You forgot that he talks in riddles?" Alice asked before walking off.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "This is going to be a long day." He muttered.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think of this? Plus I'll have more flashbacks showing how Naruto and Alice met and how it happened! Please review and send in requests for Worlds for Naruto to go to! Oh and right now it's before Kingdom Hearts 1 so he'll meet up with Sora, Donald and Goofy a little later after they start.**


	3. Chapter 3: Descent into Madness Part 2

_**Chapter 3: Descent into Madness Part 2**_

The Wonderland duo stopped in front of a locked door. "Great now what?" Alice muttered.

Naruto was about to suggest that he use his Shadow Clones to break it down when the Keyblade appeared in his hand and shot a bright light at the door causing it to swing open.

Alice looked a little shocked before she nodded. "Nicely done." She ran ahead while Naruto was trying to figure out what just happened when his ear twitched hearing two different footsteps walking towards Alice so he threw his Keyblade on pure instinct and it flew by her killing two Card Guards.

As she looked back Naruto smirked. "Can't let you do all the fighting now can we?" He asked slyly.

Alice just rolled her eyes when Naruto stiffened. "Oh now what?"

Naruto only felt this feeling once in his own mind.

'_Heartless._'

Naruto ran ahead of Alice with his Keyblade ready when the Shadows came and crawled towards him. "I'll catch up!" Naruto told her.

"You think I can't take care of myself?" Alice asked as she took her knife out.

"Only the Keyblade can kill these things-!" Naruto was cut off as Alice sliced one up. "… Okay I really need to figure out the Heartless more." Naruto muttered before he swung the Keyblade. "Strike Raid!"

Alice was using her Knife which she named the Vorpal Blade and she was taking Heartless out left and right.

"So what exactly are these things?" Alice asked as she killed another Heartless before a new kind replaced them.

It looked like a mini soldier in a blue uniform and a silver helmet.

"Heartless! They're plaguing every world out there!" Naruto explained as he blocked ones attacks. "But these are new ones to me!"

"Well they're very prudent!" Alice muttered beheading one of them.

Naruto did the cross sign. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Once he made an army of them they took out the Soldier Heartless before he dismissed them panting. "Okay that took a little bit longer." He muttered.

They heard laughter and Cheshire appeared. "Of course darkness is powerful here." He said with a smile.

Naruto jerked a thumb towards Alice. "How can she harm the Heartless? I thought that only the Keyblade could kill them!"

"True, but even those who are associated with the Keyblade wielder can harm the darkness!" Cheshire explained. "Plus this is Wonderland so Alice can harm them even without you here! Speaking of which you should probably catch up!" With that he disappeared.

He then looked back at Alice as she continued forward and into a swirling vortex that was through a door.

"… Son of a-." He didn't finish when he jumped through the vortex as well.

Immediately they were attacked by more Card Guards but Alice made quick work of them before jumping forward using the ropes to swing across the pit of acid grabbing a key as she went along.

After that they went through another swirling vortex.

"You have the key! Very resourceful." The gnome said. "Rabbit's trust is not misplaced. He is no fool."

"I certainly hope he is not." Alice said to him with a smile.

"Uh why did we need to go through all of that for a key when we could've used my Keyblade?" Naruto asked remembering how it unlocked a door earlier.

"Because the Keyblade cannot unlock 'every' lock in Wonderland." The gnome answered. "For this world makes counters for the Keyblades effects."

Naruto sighed in annoyance. "Just great."

With that the gnome looked at Alice. "Use the key to free my Clan from the oppressive burden they carry. Any fight against the Queens fight is a good fight. They've suffered..."

Alice interrupted him. "I'm sure. I'm very sorry for them sir. Really I am. But what about me getting small?"

The gnome just ignored her as he activated his blimp and carried them through the darkness so Naruto just sat down to rest while he could.

His dream was a memory.

_**~Flashback- Seven Years Ago~**_

_"Are you always so shy?" Alice laughed as Naruto kept edging away from her and the Cheshire Cat that he was introduced too._

_ He twiddled his fingers. "I don't have any experience talking to others." He admitted._

_ "What about your friends or family?" Alice asked innocently._

_ As Naruto stiffened Cheshire looked at her. "He is a special case Alice. Naruto here never met his family and no one likes him back home." Now Naruto was surprised because this cat that he never met before knew what his life was like._

_ 'Does he know why I'm hated?'_

_ "So you have no friends?" Alice asked in confusion._

_ "… No." Naruto admitted._

_ "Well that's not true!"_

_ Now Naruto looked up in surprise. "What are you talking about?"_

_ "I'm your friend." Alice told him with a smile. "Now let's get you some more. I'm sure that Hatter would like to make your acquaintance."_

_ Naruto smiled for real in happiness for the first time as he ran after her while Cheshire rolled his eyes. "Kids." He said playfully._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Alice shook Naruto awake. "We're almost there!" She said sternly. "I know that while you do need rest we need to be aware of our surroundings at all times."

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He apologized.

The gnome spoke up. "There's a Skool, inside the fortress, where you'll find certain items for a concoction that will make you small."

That caught Alice's attention. "What items exactly?" She asked.

"Items. Items girl." Was his answer that made Naruto nearly face vault. "You'll know them when you see them. Speaking of seeing things, we should avoid the Card Guards notice. Hang on! Ahhhhhh! – **DAMNIT!** We've been seen."

Naruto summoned the Meian Blade. "Then we'll fight our way through!"

"No need!" The gnome said as he moved the blimp doing acrobatic feats dodging the flaming projectiles that the Card Guards were shooting before making it past the fortress.

"… Okay I'm impressed." Naruto admitted at seeing how this went.

Now they were being shot at as they made their way to the main building. "Eventually you must break through such walls… But for now, **JUMP!**"

Alice and Naruto jumped and landed on the edge of the land but Naruto stumbled nearly falling into the endless abyss under it before Alice grabbed his hand and pulled it back.

"Be more careful!" Alice told him before realizing that she was still holding Naruto's hand so she let go of it quickly.

Naruto chuckled in embarrassment. "Sorry about that!" He apologized not noticing how quickly that she let go of his hand.

Sneaking into the castle was easy enough since the Card Guards were easy but something happened when they crossed the room… It split apart and this time Naruto did fall into the abyss while Alice managed to back up in time.

"Naruto!" She shouted as he fell.

_**~Flashback- Seven Years Ago~**_

_"__**HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY!**__" The Mad Hatter shouted to Naruto as he smiled widely._

_ Ever since he found Wonderland he's been coming to this place for about two weeks before returning to Konoha. It certainly beats having people shout at him and call him a demon._

_ "Thanks Hatter!" He said as tea was put in front of him and Alice. "Hey where's Dormouse?"_

_ "She's around." Alice said with a smile. "So Naruto what do you want to do in Wonderland today after the party?"_

_ "How about a prank on the queen!" Naruto suggested with a smile. "Is that all right Oneesan?"_

_ Alice mirrored his grin because Naruto was always good with tricks but then she frowned. "What does Oneesan mean?"_

_ Now Naruto's eyes widened as he put a hand over his mouth. "Sorry it slipped out." He apologized quickly._

_ Shaking her head Alice gave Naruto a look. While he was getting over his shyness after a week of coming to Wonderland he still had a ways to go. "Come on tell me!"_

_ Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "It means big sister." He admitted._

_ After letting that sink in Alice smiled. "You really see me as a sister?" She hugged Naruto. "That's so sweet!"_

_ Naruto was shocked because this was the first time he was hugged by anyone so he didn't know what to do._

_ "Well come now finish your tea!" Hatter said with a smile. "For you must be madder than me to prank the Queen!"_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes to find himself in a weird room but then the Keyblade appeared in his hand right as Heartless showed up. "Oh for the love of Kami." He muttered before getting into a stance.

But for some odd reason they weren't attacking.

"… What the hell?" Naruto muttered before his new animal senses went haywire.

'_Danger!_' A Voice screamed in his head as he heard heavy footsteps.

When the figure came into view Naruto saw that it was looking like a decayed body in a black cloak with a dark scythe that had a Heartless symbol on it.

"**DeAtH CoMeS tO aLl oF uS bOy!**" It hissed. "**FoR i Am ThE gRiM rEaPeR!**"

Then it lunged at him ready to rip him apart with his scythe.

_**~With Alice~**_

After Naruto fell Alice sighed deciding to continue ahead. "He can take care of himself." She muttered but she felt guilty for not pulling him back in time.

She made her way across the room before she climbed the stairs but she saw that the vortex out of the room was back on the other side. "Of course it is." She muttered as she ran across with the floor tipping a bit but she made it through the vortex with no trouble.

With that done Alice found herself in a dark room and she threw her Vorpal Blade cutting a Card Guard in half but as she walked forward three more Card Guards came at her so Alice did a backflip moving back before throwing Vorpal Blade again going through two of them.

'Naruto must be having better luck than me.' She thought as more surrounded her.

_**~With Naruto~**_

'_**DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!**_' Those were the only thoughts in Naruto's head as he blocked each scythe strike but they made their way past the Keyblade and sliced up Naruto's Jumpsuit a bit.

"Come on this is the only thing of clothing that I have!" He protested as a sleeve ripped off.

The Grim Reaper didn't listen to him as he took another slice but Naruto ducked it before he went to attack the Reaper but he was kicked back and he went through a wall.

"How the hell do I beat this guy?" Naruto muttered in pain.

Then Cheshire appeared on the roof looking at him with his trademark smile. "The best way to defeat an enemy is to impale them with their own sword." Then he disappeared.

Naruto blinked in confusion for a second before a big goofy grin came across his face. "Interesting."

The Grim Reaper came in with his scythe so Naruto did a backflip. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" He made five of himself and charged at the Heartless.

"**TrY, tRy As YoU aRe AbLe!**" Reaper taunted him. "**YoU cAnNoT hOpE tO dEfEaT mE!**"

With that he swung the Scythe in an arc cutting all six of Naruto. "**ChEcKmAtE!**" But he was confused when they all disappeared. "**wHaT?!**"

"Hey Grim!" Reaper looked up as the real Naruto jumped down from the ceiling and grabbed the scythe with his tail. "I think you need a little something to your look!" With that he jammed the scythe into the Heartless chest right where the symbol was and he fell forward in shock.

"ThIs Is ImPoSsIbLe!" Reaper managed to get out. "I wAs MaDe To KiLl YoU!"

Naruto had a feral grin. "Sorry but I'd rather stay alive!" With that he swung his Keyblade cutting off Reaper's head and a heart came out as he dissolved. "Okay now that that's out of the way, I better make my way back to Alice."

_**~With Alice~**_

She finally managed to kill all of the Card Guards but as she made her way to the center of the room something red sprayed in her face.

"Time to raise some havoc. The dogs of war are loose." As the red spray finished going across her face she grew horns and a demonic looking appearance.

The Card Guards came at her while she looked like that and she lunged at them ripping them apart the only thing in her mind was to kill them.

After a few kills the door opened to show Naruto as he walked in but he froze when he saw the demonic looking Alice so he took a step back as she lunged.

"**CRAP!**" Naruto ran off with her chasing him. "**ALICE SNAP OUT OF IT!**"

He brought out his Keyblade and knocked the Vorpal Blade down before he used the Henge Jutsu to hide as a chair in a corner as Alice ran by him before changing back.

"Damn that was close." Naruto muttered but Alice came back and snarled at him before turning back to normal.

"Oh that was very unpleasant." Alice muttered before she saw a wide-eyed Naruto staring at her in shock. "What?"

"Nothing!" Naruto said quickly.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay so this chapter is done and I'll get started on the Reviews.**

** Gamerlover41592: … How in the world would that pairing work?! No it isn't that pairing but One Piece? That sounds like a good idea so I'll look into that!**

** Guest 1: Yes there will be but it won't be any fun if I tell you know would it?**

** Guest2: Okay Tron Legacy I'll keep that in mind and Naruto will have some upgrades with his new look that will be explained as the story goes on! His tail and ears are already useful in this chapter! But the Fox combat form would be a good idea for something that he'll learn much later. I'll have to look into Devil May Cry as well as Fairy Tail but Jak and Daxter sounds good.**

** Okay I'm thinking about after the main fights from Kingdom Hearts II to have this Naruto continue into the Shippuden Arc but with two teammates from other worlds since he won't be a part of Team Seven! I have one member already decided but I can't decide on the last one so any preferences? The last member has to be around Naruto's age. (And a guy since the other member that I chose is a girl.)**

** But I'm also plan on having Naruto travel with Sora, Donald and Goofy after at least three or five worlds and they visit Naruto's world during the Chunin Exams so what do you think?**

** Oh and tell me what you think about the Grim Reaper Heartless that I came up with (At least I hope that I did!)**


End file.
